Freedom Awaits
by Midnight Lost
Summary: A paramilitary extremist group from earth has infiltrated Magix with a sinister agenda and only Bloom has the only weapon able to stop them! Airwolf/Winx Club cross over. Please Review!


**Authors Notes: **Ok, so I may of cheated on the opening to this story. But fear not, I will more then make up for it. When this cross over idea popped into my head I just got excited and had to get it started immediately, even though I have no idea what the plot will be.

Now, as a minor note I will be ignoring pretty much all of Season 4 of Airwolf. To me, I feel the series ended with Season 3. Without giving away any spoilers for those who may not know of the series. On that note, there will be some slight spoilers contained within this story about the series. If you're a fan of Airwolf, I am sure you will love this story.

While it may not have my typical style of Dark Bloom in it, she will be a bit rebellious, and yes there will be Sky bashing and Bloom pairing up with another character.

Now, on with the introduction!

Note: Sorry, FanFiction likes to bunch everything up. Hope it's fixed now.

**Freedom Awaits**

Introduction

This briefing is from file A56-7W.

Classified TOP SECRET.

Subject is: AIRWOLF.

A mach one plus attack helicopter with the most advanced weapons system in the air today. It has been hidden somewhere in the western United States by its test pilot, Stringfellow Hawke. Hawke has promised to return AIRWOLF only if we can find his brother St. John, an MIA in suspect that Archangel, Deputy Director of the agency that built AIRWOLF is secretly helping Hawke in return for Hawke's flying AIRWOLF on missions of national Hawke is 34; a brilliant combat pilot and a recluse since his brother's disappearance. His only friend is Dominic Santini, whose air service is the cover for their government Hawke and Santini flying as a team at speeds rivaling the fastest jets, backed by unmatched firepower AIRWOLF is too dangerous to be left in unenlightened hands. Finding it is your first priority.

**RANGE: **

950 miles (armed crew of 3)

Midair refuel capable

1450 miles long range (crew of 2)

11,000 feet unpressurized

89,000 feet pressurized

**WEAPONS SYSTEMS: **

2-40mm CANNONS

4-.50 cal. CHAINGUNS

2-BULLPUP missiles

12-SIDEWINDER

10-SUNBURST super fast missiles

4-AGILE missiles

**PROFILES**

**SUBJECT: **

St. John Hawke

**CROSSFILE: **

Stringfellow Hawke, Brother

**NOTE: **

St. John Hawke MIA in 1960 brother Stringfellow an employee of this agency is still attempting to locate

**STATUS: **Deceased

**SUBJECT: **

Michael Coldsmith Briggs III,Employee, 1964-

**CROSSFILE: **

Archangel, personnel file 2365-Qh8-9005K

**NOTE: **

Michael Coldsmith Briggs III is Deputy Director of field personnel for Committee

**STATUS: **Unknown

**SUBJECT: **

Stringfellow Hawke

**Born:** 1950 -

**RESIDES: **(1983) R.R.5. Eagle Lake Rd.

**OCCUPATION: **

Pilot, Commercial License issued Los Angeles, CA 197534-550-7430 Helicopter rating-expert 10,000 plus multiple jet engine 1976

**EDUCATION: **

M.S. Applied Physics

**STATUS: **Deceased

**SUBJECT: **

Dominic Santini

Employee 1964-

**CROSSFILE: **

Archangel, action file44-35-50078F

**EMPLOYED: **

Owns business SANTINI AIR, Pilot. Commercial license9,700hrs (1983) helicopters.

**STATUS: **Deceased

**FILE UPDATE:**

We believe that before Stringfellows death, he moved Airwolf to an unknown location. Resources indicate that Airwolf is now in the hands of Stringfellows niece, Bloom. A 19 year old prodigy. Sources indicate that Bloom's piloting capabilities rival Stringfellows if not surpass them.

We also believe that Archangel has been in contact with Bloom and supplying her with information and supplies for Airwolf while having her fly on missions of nation concerns.

**SUBJECT:**

Bloom

**EMPLOYED:**

N/A

**EDUCATION:**

High School Graduate, Alternate form of education,

**STATUS: **Active

**Gardenia**

Bloom let out a soft sigh as she packed her belongings for her final year in Alfea. As she placed her various items she stopped as she took hold of an older picture of her and her uncle in front of a helicopter that he had taught her to fly. A smile graced her lips as she wiped a single tear from her eye that threatened to fall.

"You miss him, don't you?" Came a soft voice at her bedroom door. Bloom only nodded and placed the picture in her bag before looking to her guest.

"I know it sounds wrong, but he was more of a father to me then anyone else." The red haired girl replied.

"So it's back for another year of pretending to be enemies?" Darcy smiled teasingly.

"Depends on what your sisters plan." Bloom replied. "Maybe we will get lucky and we can actually have a normal year."

"Yeah, normal." The witch snorted. "If it isn't some dark lord wanting to take over the magical realms, it's my sisters wanting to steal your Dragon Flame, and if only they knew what I do when they are not around."

"I don't think my friends will take it any better." The fire fairy laughed as she threw a small pillow at the witch. "I mean Sky will no doubt flip his lid and try and be all protective and go on some big conspiracy theory on how your trying to corrupt me."

"You mean I'm not?"

"Very funny." Bloom responded. "However, this year is going to be unlike any of the others."

"Your talking about 'her' aren't you?"

"Yeah, I still haven't figured out how we are going to get her in Magix without attracting a lot of attention."

"Don't worry, I got it all figured out." Darcy smiled. "Lucky for you I am the smartest of my sisters and the most educated in all kinds of magic. Including, but not limited to. Mass teleportation.

But why are we bringing 'The Lady' to Magix?"

At this Bloom let out a small sigh before moving over to her bed and picking up a stack of folders. Flipping through them she handed one to Darcy so she could read over the briefing of what was inside.

"There has been activity of a paramilitary group that has been infiltrating our schools, namely Red Fountain; for the past three years." Bloom began. "Archangel believes that this group may be after something in Magix, though we don't what yet."

"I guess we will find out one way or another." Darcy stated as she handed back the folder so that the fire fairy could pack it in with the rest of her items. "Can't say this year will be boring."

"Indeed." Bloom laughed.

**Additonal Authors Notes:** Alright, introduction is out of the way. Now I will be honest and say that the updates for this story may be slow as at this time I am still working on Crimson Flame, as well as another cross over fic.

Now, why are Bloom and Darcy friends? Well, we will get to that later in the story.

I do hope everyone enjoyed this short introduction, and as always please leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews!


End file.
